1. Field of the Invention
The present is directed to an electronic device and an electronic module fixing structure thereof and more particularly, to a portable electronic device and an electronic module fixing structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Advancement of semiconductor devices and display technology leads to continuous development of electronic devices towards compactness, capabilities for performing multiple functions, and portability. Common portable electronic device include tablet PCs, smart phones, notebook computers (NBs), and so forth. Taking the NB for example, since the NB has the same functions as a desktop computer and is convenient for being carried portably. Therefore, the NB has become an indispensable portable tool for some users. With the steady drop on its price, some users even directly replace the desktop computer with the NB.
In some NBs of the technique in the related art, when desiring to disassemble and replace a hard-disk module, the user has to remove a cover body on the bottom of the casing before taking out the hard-disk module inside the casing, which cause inconvenience to maintenance and replacement of the hard-disk module. Accordingly, how to fix the hard-disk module and also allow convenience for disassembling the hard-disk module through a simple structure is one of the most important issues for the design of current NBs.